Tears Of Pain, Tears Of Joy
by XxprincessbeexX
Summary: Shadow and Sonic have gotten married. Now they await the birth of their child. They arrive at the hospital and things don't go as expected. One shot. FEM!Sonic


I got this idea from "A Perfect Mistake", kind a 'what if' fic. But, other than that, it has absolutely no connection to "A Perfect Mistake". And no, it's not a spoiler.

Tears Of Pain, Tears Of Joy

It seemed like all Shadow could do was stare straight ahead at nothing, but the wall across the room. He couldn't think clearly, he couldn't move any, he couldn't even breath...his entire body felt completely numb, from head to toe. The doctor's words just wouldn't stink into his brain. He couldn't believe his lovely wife was now gone. He would never again see her adorable smile. Stare lovingly back into her sparkling, dazzling emerald green eyes. Would never again hear her cheery laugh. Sonic was gone forever.

_No...no no no no NO! _Shadow fought with his mind thinking his Sonic would no longer be there with him again as tears poured from his eyes, like a waterfall.

What was supposed to be one of the most happiest days of his life, turn out to be bitter sweet. Sonic had died shortly after giving birth to her and Shadow's daughter, Sophie. The baby, on the other hand was perfectly healthy, even though she was a little over weight.

The feeble mother had a excruciating time trying to bring the new little life into the world. The many nurses and the doctor feared the mother would pass before she even had the little hoglet out. But, Sonic was determined to let her baby live, even if it meant risking her own life to save her daughter's.

Shadow would never forget the look in Sonic's eyes when they both heard their child's blaring cry for the first time, signaling that she finally had come into the world. And he would never forget one of the last things she had said to him. One of the last things she ever spoke at all.

"Isn't she beautiful Shadow?..." Sonic's words kept rewinding over and over in his mind like a broking record, and the image of her holding the newborn baby close to her chest after just being born. One of Sonic's hands rested on the tiny baby's back as it still cried noisily, and Sonic's famous grin, plastered on her face.

Shadow would never forget one of the last things he said back to her either...

"Yes...she is. Just like her mother..."

Once the memory finally stopped playing over and over in his head long enough for him to think a little more clearly. He slowly moved his eyes to gaze at the others who occupied the waiting room, which seemed to have a languishing feeling to it.

He first looked at Tails, Sonic's little brother, who she had thought the world of. The fox was crying so hard he looked to be having trouble breathing. He was sobbing on Cream's shoulders, who also was weeping very much. Tails' cries were so heartbreaking... And so were poor Amy's, she was sobbing very hard too.

Knuckles sat in one of the chairs with his head down, he wouldn't look up at anyone not even his own wife, Rouge. She sat beside him in another chair wiping tears from her eyes and had an arm around her husband. Silver and Blaze held each other in their arms, silent as tears fell from their eyes.

Shadow couldn't take it anymore, and the next thing he knew, he was up from his chair and running. Where was he going? Even he didn't know...he just ran. He blocked out the voice that was calling to him. He didn't know exactly who it was, but it sounded a lot like Rouge.

He stopped running when he came across the nursery, he couldn't help but peer inside the window. There was an abundant amount of newborn babies of all kinds of different species. He eyes browsed as he walked along the window of the nursery, searching everywhere for his little girl, until he finally spotted her, in an incubator wrapped tightly in a little pink, fuzzy blanket.

He stood there at the window just staring at his baby. Unlike all the other babies, who were crying or moving around a lot, she was perfectly still, she was sleeping peacefully. She was black with stripes just like him, but instead of red stripes like his, hers were blue, the same gorgeous cobalt blue that her mama's fur was. From what Shadow remembered, when Sophie was first born, her arms and stomach were also peach like Sonic's. He couldn't see her arms or belly now, for they were wrapped in the blanket. Shadow could also tell that Sophie's quills were going to be shaped like his, even though her quills hadn't fully grown in yet, but over time they eventually would.

As if she knew someone was there looking at her though the window, Sophie opened her eyes, and stared right back as well. This was the first time, that Shadow had seen her open her eyes. And they were the same emerald green as Sonic's. At first, Sophie looked at her daddy with a curious expression, like she was saying "Who am I? And who are you?" But the expression quickly changed, from curious to mirthful, like she suddenly knew the being in front of her, looking at her through the window was her daddy. Sophie smiled cutely up at her father, a smile that reminded Shadow all to well of Sonic.

He couldn't help but smile back at his precious little girl. And the conversation that he and Sonic exchanged to each other just a little over a week ago, came flooding back into his mind.

_Flashback_...

"Shadow what are you doing now? It's like...past midnight. Are you ever going to bed?" Shadow looked up from the baby crib he was working on putting together to see his pregnant wife, wobble into the room.

"I will in a minute, I'm working on putting the crib together." He said as he went back to work.

"But can't you do that tomorrow or...later. I mean, it's not like she's actually born yet to sleep in it now ya know." Sonic then stretched her back, as she yawned, her body was very tired from carrying around the extra weight of the hoglet inside her.

For awhile Sonic nor Shadow, said anything to each other. Shadow continued to work on the crib, as Sonic sat in the rocking chair they had put in the baby's room. Silently, she rocked back and forth in the chair, just watching Shadow and trying to fight off sleep. After awhile, Sonic spoke up breaking the silence in the room.

"Shadow, I know that something's bothering you, you have been acting weird lately. Why won't you talk to me about it?"

"No, nothing's bothering me. I'm fine." he said hoping she would by it. But, of course she didn't.

"Shadow, just tell me would ya." She still continued to rock in the chair.

The red and black hedgehog stopped for a moment on working, and then slowly turned around to face his wife.

"If I tell you, you'll just laugh at me."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No, I won't..."

"Yes, You will..."

"Just tell me already Shads! Jeez..." Sonic was very cranky from lack of sleep.

"Alright! I'm just...a little worried about...something." Shadow stood up from sitting on the floor.

"And that is?" The expecting mother rested one of her hands on her huge belly.

Shadow sighed, Sonic would never give up until he told her everything.

"What is it? Me? The baby?"

"I'm afraid that...I won't be a good father..." His voice had a little bit of embarrassment in it.

At first, Sonic looked up at Shadow with an expression that seemed like a mix of shock and sadness. Before a loving smile came upon her face. She stood up from the rocking chair, and cupped Shadow's face in her hands, making him face her.

"Shadow, listen to me, you have nothing to worry about. You will be a good father. I know you will! I have no doubt in my mind, Sophie is lucky to have you as her daddy!"

Ruby eyes stared back into emerald ones, and before Sonic knew it, Shadow swept her into his arms, in a loving embrace. Tears came from his eyes, as he just couldn't hold them back.

"I love you so very much Sonic..."

"I love you too Shads.."

_Present Time... _

Shadow didn't realize it for awhile, but he was crying now, the sweet memory of Sonic brought on those tears. And as he looked back at his daughter, he cried even more. Sonic wouldn't be there to see their pretty little girl grow into a beautiful woman. The only thing Sophie would ever know of her mother would be the stories of her many adventures and photographs of her.

The grief stricken hedgehog lifted one of his hands and put it on the window of the nursery, as he continued to gaze at his pretty baby girl, still with that sweet smile upon her face. He had to make a promise to Sonic, right here, right now.

"I Promise Sonic...I will be the best daddy I can be...I promise you..."


End file.
